


dear lady, don't crush my heart

by placido



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender Issues, NOT genderbend, Other, theyre also trans harold, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placido/pseuds/placido
Summary: based off of dialog prompts given to me:1. "could i be pretty like you someday?"2. "may i have this dance?"





	1. hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> soft and dainty maiden, from afar i watch you, as amidst the flowers you move and pluck them, singing.  
> more golden than all your tresses are: never was harp note like your voice, my love, for your voice rings so sweetly  
> \- sappho

it's strange, he thinks, how natural she makes everything look. following the brush’s tracks against her skin, watching her pouty expression warp through the angle of the mirror. she’s beautiful he thinks, she’s like a dream as she smooths translucent gloss across painted lips. he remembers the feeling of it globbing against his own mouth when they kiss, heavy and smelling so strongly of cherries, and perfume, and arashi.  
  


mika runs a hand down his face and cringes. his fingertips run over acne and scars and the darkness of his complexion. the bags under his eyes, the crookedness of his teeth, the dryness of his lips; how did arashi avoid it all with such flawless ease? she powders her cheeks with rouge and tests a smile with her reflection.  mika twiddles his thumbs.  
  


the light of the vanity reflects in her eyes, a cold crystalline accentuated by her carefully drawn wings. mika’s stomach sinks when he thinks of his own eyes, forcing himself to focus on arashi’s beauty routine instead. he follows her hands as they tousle her hair before slipping in earrings mika wishes he could pull off himself.  
  


“do you think i could be pretty like you someday?” mika wonders aloud, imaging his oshi-san lacing him into a flowing gown of his own.  
  


arashi stops midway through applying mascara, turning to mika with a look of shock. “kagehira-chan, you’re cute enough to eat! it’s hard to measure up to my beauty, but if anyone comes close, it's you my darling.”  
  


mika feels his cheeks flush and stutters a thank you before sitting on his hands. arashi giggles as she returns to her task. “you’re the cutest girl i know.” she adds while batting her eyelashes to dry them.  
  


“aw shucks, naru-chan. you cant go sayin’ things like that. especially not when you’re so stunning, being a model and all.”  
  


“i’ll say whatever i please. you are to die for, mika-chan. look at those lashes, and that adorable nose, and those _cheeks,_ i could squeeze them forever!” she sighs and fans herself before continuing. “that itsuki chose you for a reason, yes?”  
  


mika beams, rocking back and forth before finally jumping to his feet and wrapping arashi in a hug. “my, my mika-chan!” is all she can say before she’s met with an uncharacteristically passionate kiss.  
  


mika feels her lipgloss heavy on his lips, smelling of cherries, and perfume, and so strongly of arashi.


	2. orchidaceae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like a sweet apple, turning red high on the tip of the topmost branch
> 
> forgotten by pickers
> 
> no, not forgotten— they simply couldn’t reach it  
> -sappho

mika jumps when a pin threatens to prick him, earning him a swift swat from shu. “stay still, kagehira. i’m almost done, you know better then to think i’d ever hurt you.” mika nods and shu returns to her alterations.   
  


it’s been hours, but mika was more than used to this sort of thing. he’s bored, undeniably, but there was always fun in watching oshi-san work. she hums along to the song on the phonograph as she sews lace along a hem. her focused demeanor and precise stitches never fail to keep mika’s attention.   
  


“do ya need to do any other maintenance on me after this, oshi-san? i’m gettin’ kinda sleepy.” shu continues to hum while she thinks, nodding to herself when she found the right words.  
  


“this is all i need to do currently. consider it… an upgrade, you have no need for maintenance anymore.” she says this without looking up, resuming the tune of the record under her breath.  
  


it’s at least another hour before shu finally declares the piece finished, brushing off her knees as she finally rises to her full height. she looks mika up and down with a scrutinizing gaze before nodding solemnly. a rare smile takes her lips as she ushers mika to the mirror, standing proudly behind him as he took in his reflection.  
  


“i love it! thank you, oshi-san! ya really outdone yourself with this one.” mika lifts his skirt experimentally and wiggles in delight at the sight, spinning in circles and watching the layers of his petticoat bounce with the motion. “i'm starting to feel like a real bonafide lady thanks to you.” mika beams at shu and her heart leaps into her throat, returning it with a smile of her own.  
  


“well, my lady…” she swallows hard before straightening her back and clearing her throat. “may i have this dance?” she curtsies and mika follows suit while stammering a muffled “of course ya can.”  
  


shu leads, gliding the two of them back and forth to the phonograph’s slightly distorted sonata. its warm in her attic, too hot to be dancing amongst the scattered chaos of the sewing room in a full gown and ill-fitting heels. despite the heat, he rests his head against her chest as they sway together. she twirls him once before letting him settle back against her, arm tightening around his waist.   
  


“you’ve come extremely far, kagehira. mademoiselle would be very proud of you.”   
  


mika’s form falters before he abandons the dance completely, wrapping his oshi-san in a gentle hug. she returns it after a moment of hesitation, resting her chin on his head. “ _ i’m _ very proud of you.”   
  


“and that’s all i ever wanted.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch oof i never post my fics but i've had these trans mikas sitting on the backburner for too long and i need the world to see my lesbians. and to see shu, a fem disaster, enjoy that as well. more gorls, thank you, oppa gangnam style


End file.
